Harry and Ginny - after the battle
by J - Actual
Summary: Immediately following the events of the battle of Hogwarts


After lounging in Dumbledore's office for a while with Ron and Hermione, Harry knew that he couldn't hide away from the world forever. It was relaxing, being in a relatively quiet space with only a few comments from the portraits. He knew when he left the office there would be a flood of emotions and people to deal with. The castle was in ruins after the battle and friends had been lost. The celebrations below for a new world they were about to embark upon were in full swing. A weight was lifted from him but there was also a sadness he didn't want to articulate to the other two. What did he do with his time now? His singular focus since he found out how his parents died was truly gone. Voldemort was dead. It was overwhelming to think of how much time he had now, how his purpose for living was gone. He had thought that he was going to his death only a few hours ago, accepted it and moved on. Now that he wasn't, what was he going to do with his energy? His work was accomplished, at 17. He knew he should feel excited and proud but it was hard to feel that way when faced with the prospect of so much choice. He could do anything now, an exciting and terrifying thought. A face flashed in his mind, red hair and bright eyes determined, focused and beautiful, and he realized that he didn't have a reason to be apart from her anymore. All of the reasons died when Voldemort did and now there was no stopping him. A feeling began to overwhelm his senses. He had to find her. He turned from the office so quickly it made Hermione startle.

"Harry where are you going?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice, forgetting there wasn't anything to worry about anymore.

"I have to find her." Harry replied, halfway out the office.

"Who?" Ron asked puzzlingly as Hermione rolled her eyes and insisted they follow Harry down the stone steps.

Harry tore through the castle with the same determination that he had just walked into the forbidden forest with, albeit with decidedly less concern. When he reached the area where everyone was still gathered, it seemed like every single person wanted to stop and say something to him. Dean tried to shove a butter beer in his hand. Aberforth motioned for him to come over and have a chat. The ghosts were eager to have Harry tell them the story of what had happened in the forest. There was a mix of sadness and excitement in the corridors leading up to the Great Hall. Most people still seemed bewildered and paralyzed by what to do next. Harry tried to acknowledge everyone he went passed, but was only interested in finding a cluster of red hair he knew was in the Hall.

Ron and Hermione finally caught up to Harry as he scanned the room.

"Harry, I think she is over there." Hermione pointed at the Weasley family, knowing what Harry was looking for.

Harry had been so determined until this moment but seeing the Weasley's all clustered together gave him pause. He wasn't sure they knew about him and Ginny. And they had just lost Fred. It was unbearable to look at George. Harry had spent so much of his life envying the Weasley's; wanting to be a part of their life, wanting to know what it felt like to care that much about someone and have someone care about him unconditionally. But he suddenly felt like he didn't belong there. He walked slower towards the cluster of red and felt some hesitation.

"Blimey Harry looks like he might faint..ow!" Ron was quieted after Hermione's quick elbow to the ribs.

Harry finally saw her, sitting with her mother, talking softly, her hand reached out to hold George's while he sat and starred into nothing, beside Bill who was holding onto George's other arm while being tended to by Fleur. Harry felt like he didn't belong in this moment, the understanding that passes through family members in times of need was jarring to him. He felt like he should have stayed in Dumbledore's office for the rest of his life. But then Ginny saw him.

She stopped listening to her mom and looked up at him, her eyes a mixture of sadness and longing. Harry froze. Mrs. Weasley stopped mid sentence to look up and see where Ginny's attention was diverted. Ginny started to slowly get up from her seat, her eyes never leaving Harry.

"Harry, how are you son?" Mr. Weasley turned his attention to Harry but quickly looked away to find the source of Harry's focus. He then turned his attention to his wife, a soft expression on his face and he smiled at her, both of them aware of what was happening between their daughter and the boy they had already welcomed into their family like a son.

Ginny arrived at where Harry was standing and he reached out his hand and put it on her face. She turned her face and leaned into him a little, their bodies already responding to each other's touch as if they had never been apart.

"How are you?" Harry asked, quietly. Not noticing that every Weasley and close friend in the vicinity had turned to watch what was happening.

"Oh you know, I will be fine." Ginny said with her signature toughness.

"I am so sorry, this is all my fault." Harry felt, more in this moment than any other, how sorry he was that anyone had to die for him.

"No. It's not." Ginny then put her arms around Harry's neck and tears began to well up in both of their eyes. They stared at each other for another second, not needing to say what they were both thinking and Ginny leaned in and kissed him. They couldn't see what was happening around them and they didn't care. Ron diverted his eyes to his brothers where there was a mixture of curiosity, surprise and that tiny bit of disgust that only a brother can have for a sister's love life. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at each other, content and happy that their daughter had found someone special. Hermione and Fleur beamed at them, thrilled in a way only your girlfriends could be.

When they broke apart with the understanding that this was it, for both of them, their shared experiences and understanding of each other went beyond what either of them had with another person, Harry finally remembered that he was in proximity to her entire family.

"I, uh, well Ginny and I you see, it started last year a bit and .." Harry trailed off.

Mrs. Weasley started crying again as she moved her way to Harry and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Harry dear, what a wonderful thing to have happen today."

For the first time in Harry's life he felt excited at the chance for a future and was right where he wanted to be.


End file.
